Fire and Ice
by Rangiku567
Summary: Natsu and Izumi are twins living in hanging dog and just trying to survive, what happens when Natsu picks a fight with the new lieutenant of squad 6. Renji/OC and Toshiro/OC pairing could change. This is my first story so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own bleach just my own characters, so enjoy.

The two girls walked down the road staying close to each other looking for something to eat or someone to steal from. Neither of the girls had eaten since yesterday and they where both weak, if neither one of them don't eat soon then they will pass out.

"Hey Izumi look there's a soul reaper, he's got a bag of goods come on," Natsu said pointing to a red haired soul reaper with tatoo's.

"But Natsu that's a lieutenant," Izumi said pointing to the badge on his left arm.

"So he'll never see us just like all the others," Natsu said and took off at great speed heading towards the soul reaper. Izumi took off after her sister, Izumi ran in front of the soul reaper while Natsu ran behind him. The soul reaper stopped and turned around grabbing Natsu by the wrist seconds before she could grab the bag. The girls eyes both grew big as the soul reaper held Natsu's wrist inches from the bag of food that he held. Renji had sensed the girls coming and at the last second grabbed on girls wrist before she could grab his bag of food. Both girls couldn't believe that he was able to stop her at the speed both girls where going at.

"Let go of me," Natsu yelled as her foot went up to contact with his head. Renji saw the second girl raise her foot to kick him and the girl that was in front of him going to kick him he had no choice but the let go of the girls wrist so he did. He blocked both girls but unfortunately lost his bag as the girl in front of him grabbed it out of his hand yelling to the other girl.

"I've got it," Natsu said as she ran off heading for the forest where her and Izumi could hide or meet up if they had to separate. Both girls knew the forest better that anyone in hanging dog. Renji ran after the girls surprised they could out run him in their state, he was starting to get mad he didn't like that he was chasing two girls for his lunch.

"Come back with that you little brats," He yelled as he chased the two girls.

"You can have it when you ketch me," Natsu yelled holding the bag above her head.

"Why you little brat I'll have you know that I'm lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai, and I'll you both thrown in jail for this," That made Natsu stop. She was mad now, she didn't care if they did anything to her but her sister has done nothing wrong.

"Fine I'll make you a bet with you if I can beet you in a battle than I get the food and if you win you can have it back," She said stopping and facing the soul reaper Renji. Renji looked at the black haired girl she was a little shorter than him coming to his shoulders she had a nice body now that he had a chance to look at her, then to the white haired girl she was only half as tall as the other girl, she had grey eyes while the black haired one had purple/blue eyes and the white haired girl had a body but not like the black haired girl, now that he thought about it she look a bit like the captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya but I think she's a bit smaller than him. Both girls woar worn out kinono's and looked starved. Renji noticed the smaller girl looking and the black haired girl standing beside her. He couldn't see anyway he was going to loose both girls didn't have zanpakuto's so they would have to fight hand to hand against him.

"Ok I'll take on both of you since there's no chance both of you would be able to beet me," Renji said dragging his zanpakuto.

"No, you will fight me, you will not touch her," Natsu said stepping in front of her sister.

"But Natsu, he'll kill you," Izumi said grabbing Natsu's sleeve.

"Your friend there is right it would take both of you just to survive one of my attacks," Renji said smugly putting his zanpakuto lazily over his right shoulder.

"You should never underestimate your opponent lieutenant Abarai," Natsu said taking a protective stance.

"You don't even have a zanpakuto," he said pointing his zanpakuto at the black haired girl.

"Who said I don't have a zanpakuto, just because I'm not a soul reaper you think I don't have one," She said watching as his eyes grew slightly bigger.

"Howl Konjourufu," She call's as her zanpakuto formed in her hands, she had two zanpakuto's they each had the main blade but out of the hilt two more blades on one each side and they covered slightly resembling the claws on a wolf. Renji's eye's grew wide as he watched the girls zanpakuto for in her hands how did she get a zanpakuto when she's not a soul reaper and be able to call its name. Even if she has a zanpakuto she shouldn't be able to wielded it without going to the soul reaper academy so this shouldn't be to hard.

"Well aren't you going to call you zanpakuto, you are a lieutenant after all so this should be fun," Natsu said giving a smile she was looking forward to fighting Renji. She gripping her zanpakuto a little harder and let a small burst of spirit energy out so a red glow surrounded her and her zanpakuto's.

"If you wish to see my zanpakuto then I'll show you now Roar Zabimaru," He called as his zanpakuto grew and blade like teeth came from the bottom of his zanpakuto of each section.

"Looks like this is going to be fun after all," Natsu said as her smile widened, then she ran at Renji with the same speed as before but now she wasn't even trying. Renji swung Zabimaru at the girl running at him but she easily dodged his first attack. Renji was surprised by the girls speed she was getting faster and faster and he was finding it harder and harder to dough her attacks.

Its been 10 minutes and they where equal, Natsu had been able to cut Renji a couple of times and had a cut on his chest but he had landed some good hits on her its a good thing she is handy with a sword with both hands because her right arm was cut good and she could barley move her arm and she had blood running from her head down her face. She was tired of this fighting and she was worried someone was going to interfere soon.

"I'm going to end this now and by the way you should now the name of the girl who's going to kill you, I'm Natsu Karaso, now Baitosukkariteki," As Natsu called the attach her zanpakuto lit on fire and surrounded her by the flames "now you will die."

Renji watched in amazement as the flames shot from her zanpakuto and surrounded her, her spiritual pressure was that now of a lieutenant if not a captains, Renji was starting to get worried he may have got her right arm but she can still fight with her left arm and now it looked as if non of his hits had done anything to the girl now. Renji took a quick look at the other girl she had not moved for her spot and was watching the battle go on but she seemed to not be affected by the power the two fighters where giving of which most mean she most be just as strong.

"You now Renji you shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent or else it could be the last thing you do," Natsu said now standing right in front of him


	2. Chapter 2

Renji watch as Natsu swung her left hand with the blade, the blade cut from his left shoulder going down his chest. He had jumped away fast enough to not loose his arm but the wound was deep he was loosing a lot of blood.

"Your lucky you moved fast enough to keep your arm but you wont be so lucky the next time," Natsu said as she jumped and raised her zanpakuto above her head. But right before she could bring her blades to meet flesh there was a flash of pink. There was a pink wall between her and Renji.

"It's about time I thought you where going to let me kill your new lieutenant," Natsu said jumping away from the wall and landing gracefully on her feet turning her head to her right where she felt the power of a captain. A captain with black hair walked out of the forest around them. He was about as tall as Renji if not a little bit taller, he had his hair in some hair pieces that where a light bleu along with a matching scarf and gloves that covered his wrist's. He wore the black and white soul reaper uniform and overtop was the white captains haori.

"Renji I'm disappointed in you, you under estimated the girl and just about got yourself killed," The captain said looking at his lieutenant from where he stood. Renji was using Zabimaru to hold himself up so he didn't fall face first.

"I'm sorry captain, but you didn't need to interfere I could have handled it myself," Renji said as his zanpakuto went back to its normal appearance and put it in the sheath that was tied around his waste. Natsu's zanpakuto's changed back to normal swords one had a black blade while the other one was red, they where slightly longer that a normal blade. The sheaths where both strapped to her back making an X. But Natsu kept her zanpakuto's drawn not trusting the captain.

"Renji head to squad 4 and have your wounds checked and healed," The captain said looking at his lieutenant.

"But captain," Renji started but was cut off by his captain.

"Renji do you not think I can handle myself?" The captain ask looking at his lieutenant emotionless.

"No sir its just that the black haired girl could try to kill you and it's a lieutenants job the protect their captain," Renji said trying to come up with words to why he should not leave his captain with the girl that he had fought with and the other girl who just stood and watched.

"Leave now or I will double your work today," The captain threatened his lieutenant.

"Yes sir," Renji said as he started to walk to the squad 4 barracked. Natsu instantly got herself between the captain and her sister. The captain turn his attention to the two girls when his lieutenant left.

"What are your names?" He asked looking at Natsu.

"Its best to say your name first when wanting to know someone's name," Natsu said ready for if the captain draws his sword.

"I'm captain of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki," He said looking at the two young girls.

"It's good to meet you captain Kuchiki, I'm Natsu Karaso, and this is my twin Izumi Karaso," Natsu said stepping to the side a little to reveal her sister behind her.

"It's good to meet the two of you young ladies," He said looking at the zanpakuto's Natsu had in her hands.

"I'm guessing your going to ask about my zanpakuto's?" Natsu said putting her zanpakuto in her left hand over her left shoulder since she couldn't really move the right one.

"Yes and I would like to know who taught you to fight?" it sounded more like a command than a question. Natsu raised her zanpakuto that was in her left hand.

" Konjourufu taught me everything I know and I taught Izumi what I could her zanpakuto had to teach her everything else," Natsu said putting her zanpakuto over her left shoulder again lazily.

"So your sister has a zanpakuto too?" He asked looking at Izumi.

"Yes I do, his name is Fuyutenshu," Izumi said stepping around her sister. As she said his name the zanpakuto started to form in the sheath around her waste. The blade was a brilliant shade of light bleu.

"Have you both thought about enrolling in the soul reaper academy?" The captain ask looking at the small girl.

"We have no need to become soul reapers there's nothing in it for us," Izumi said as she stood next to her sister.

"How would you two like to join my squad you most be strong if you took on my lieutenant and did such harm and barely getting hurt yourself," Captain Kuchiki said looking at the two girls.

"Would the Soul Society even allow that?" Natsu asked as she put away her two zanpakuto's over her back.

"I'm the Captain of squad 6 and a noble they will if I request it," the captain said looking at Natsu.

"I see no reason to refuse do you Natsu?" Izumi asked looking at her sister. Natsu thought for a minute before answering.

"Fine its got to be better than fighting to survive here," Natsu said with a shrug.

"Fine I will go and request that you join the 13 Court Guard Squads , I will be back tomorrow," Captain Kuchiki said and turned away from the girls, and flash stepped to his squad. Byakuya slid the door to his office open and walked in and sat at his desk. Renji was sitting at his desk doing his paper work and his captain walked in.

"Captain Kuchiki your back," Renji looking up from his work to his captain.

"Yes I'm back, Renji there's a captains meeting in a bit I want you to come with me I'm going to request that the girl you fought and her sister join the 13 Court Guard Squads," Byakuya said as her picked up his brush to start his work.

"Yes Captain," Renji said as his eyes widened the girls must have been good if his captain was going to request them into the 13 Court Guard Squads.

2 hours have past since captain Kuchiki had returned after watching his lieutenant fight with the strange black haired girl and the other one that was with her. It was time Byakuya to go to the captains meeting.

"Renji its time to go," Byakuya said as he stood up from his desk. Renji stood up seconds after his captain.

"Yes sir," Renji said as he got into step behind his captain and they left. When they reacted the big doors he stopped and watched his captain enter squad 1. Byakuya walked into the meeting room the be greeted by the captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana.

"Greetings Captain Kuchiki," captain Unohana greeted the squad 6 captain.

"Greetings Captain Unohana," Byakuya said nodding his head to the squad 4 captain.

" I noticed your lieutenant had visited squad 4 earlier," Unohana said looking at the captain.

"Yes I had sent him after he picked a fight with some girls," Captain Kuchiki said looking at the other captain as captain of squad 10 walked into the room soon all of the captains would be there.

"I hope they aren't hurt Renji looked pretty bad when he entered," The squad 4 captain said motherly.

"They where barely scratched, I tell you everything soon Captain Unohana," Byakuya said which was his way of saying that he was not going to talk about the subject anymore. Unohana nodded her head knowing she was not going to get anything else out of the captain.

Soon all of the captains had shown up and the meeting had began and was just about over.

"Does anyone have anything to say before the meeting is over?" Head Captain Yamamoto asked before the meeting was over. Byakuya stepped forward and looked at the Head Captain.

"I do Head Captain Yamamoto," Byakuya said looking at the Captain. Head Captain nodded his head for the squad 6 captain to go on.

"My lieutenant earlier was in the west Rukongai of hanging dog and had ran into two girls with incredible spirit pressure and had taken one of them on and was injured while the girl he fought was barely hurt, I had watched there fight and had stepped in before anyone was injure to bad, both girls had zanpakuto's and could call them, I had confronted the girls and they have both agreed to become Soul Reapers, I would like to request that they both be put into my squad," The Head Captain was quiet as he listened to Byakuya talk and was quietly thinking the subject over.

"I would like you too bring both girls here and they will fight someone and the captains will decide if they should be aloud into the Court Guard Squads and then they will be a signed to a squad that is all now," The Head Captain said and the Captains started to exit the room. Byakuya walked up to his lieutenant that was still waiting by the door for him.

"Renji tomorrow I want you to go with someone and go get both of the girls and bring them here before noon," Byakuya said as he started to walk to his manner for the night.

"Yes sir," Renji said as his Captain walked away and Renji started walking to the squad 6 barracks.

**Konjourufu means spirit wolf and ****Fuyutenshu means winter god for anyone who's wondering.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu opened her eyes as the sun shone bright in the sky, she looked down at her arm that was looking much better than it had yesterday after that fight with that Renji person. Natsu had thanked her sister after healing her arm a bit, it was one of the advantages of her zanpakuto. Natsu looked up into the sky seeing the sun must have been up for an hour or so already.

"Hey Natsu it's about time you got up," Izumi said jumping onto the branch that Natsu was sitting on.

"Good morning Izumi," Natsu said as she stretched her stiff muscles from the battle.

"So ready to go find something for lunch?" Izumi asked looking at Natsu.

"Sure," Natsu said as she stood up next to Izumi and they both jumped out of the tree both landing on the ground gracefully and started walking towards town.

Renji was with Rangiku since she insisted on coming with him to get out of her work. They had been search for the two girls for about an hour now. Renji and told Rangiku that one girl was young looking and had white hair and smoky grey eyes while the other girl was taller and had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and had blue/purple eyes. Renji didn't think the girls would have there zanpakuto's out and around their waist's or in Natsu's case on her back. They had to hurry and find the girls before noon.

"Hey Renji look," Rangiku said pointing to two girls. Renji looked where she was pointed and smiled they had found them.

"That's them alright," Renji said as he started walking towards the girls but as he started to get close both girls just disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Renji asked looking back at Rangiku, she just shrugged he should have known she wouldn't be to much help.

"Why isn't it the lieutenant I beet yesterday," Renji jumped as both girls appeared to his right out of thin air.

"You did not beet me yesterday," Renji yelled at the black haired girl.

"That's not what I remember, I remember your captain stepping in right after I just about took off you left arm," Natsu said smugly in front of both soul reapers. Out of now where Natsu was being smothered by breast's.

"Hello I'm squad 10 lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Its nice to meet you," Rangiku said hugging Natsu right into her HUGE breast's. All of the sudden she let go of Natsu and had run to Izumi and had lifted her off the ground and was smothering her too.

"Let go of me," Izumi said series while trying to get out of the lieutenants grip.

"You sound like my captain, now that I think about it you look a lot like him but your eyes are grey and his are turquoise," She started out pouting and by the end of her sentence she had a big grin on her face.

"Well its time we head back, the captains would like to mean the both of you so come with us," Renji said as he turned and started walking away. Both Natsu and Izumi just shrugged and fallowed the two soul reapers. When they entered the Seireitei all heads would turn to look at the girls as they walked to the squad 6 barracks. They had past a couple of squads already and Natsu was not liking the looks that they where getting as they walked on. Both girls where hiding their spirit pressure low so they seemed to be no threat, But Natsu's hands where in fists along her sides. They where passing a training ground of one of the Squads when two Soul reapers appeared in front of us.

"Renji, Rangiku its good to see the both of you, and who do you have here?" The bald one said eyeing Natsu, then Izumi and then going back to Natsu. That's when she snapped.

"What are you looking at baldy," Natsu said dripping poison from each word.

"Why you little, I'm not bald and you shouldn't be insulting me do you know who I am girl," He said getting into Natsu's face.

"I don't care who the hell you are baldy but if you don't disappear soon I'm going to mop the floor with you," Natsu said getting into his face.

"I'm third seat of squad 11 Ikkaku Madarame, and how do you expect to beet me with out a zanpakuto," Ikkaku said with a croaky smile. Now it was time for Natsu to give Ikkaku a creepy grin.

"You soul reapers are all stupid you think because I'm not a soul reaper I don't have a zanpakuto well I'll teach you for being so stupid," Natsu said as she took a fighting stance and allowed her spirit energy to flow free. Ikkaku was taken back by her words and got mad at the small girl in front of him. By now they had attracted a crowd of people.

"You little bitch I'll teach you your place," Ikkaku said drawing his zanpakuto, "Extends Hozukimaru."

His zanpakuto grew into a long spear like object. There was a sharp blade at the end that he pointed at Natsu and red strings on the other end. He ran at Natsu, he aimed for her head and she simply moved her head at the last minute. He quickly brought his blade down hoping to get her shoulder. Everyone was amazed at they watched Natsu grab the blade before it could touch her shoulder. There was a small bit of blood coming from her hand when Ikkaku jumped away from her. Natsu looked at the cut on her hand it wasn't to bad but it hurt like a bitch.

"You will die you little bitch," Ikkaku said running at her again. He swung his spear but Natsu dodged every attack, he was to far away to kick or punch. Natsu jumped up onto a roof of a close building.

"Hado 33: sokatsui," Natsu called the spell as a blue orb formed in her right hand and flow towards Ikkaku, her attack had hit him head on but he had used his zanpakuto to defend the attack.

"Kido is for those how can't fight," Ikkaku said gripping his zanpakuto harder.

"Its good to see you think that Madarame because I'm just getting warmed up," Natsu said as a burst of spirit energy burst from her covering her in a flames. By then they had attracted everyone in the Seireitei watching them fight.

"Howl Konjourufu," Natsu called as her zanpakuto started to form in her hands. Ikkaku was at a lost for words as he watched her spirit energy grow even more and two zanpakuto's formed in her hands. She was even faster than before now, she ran at Ikkaku. He blocked her first attack and she just kept going at him, then she disappeared.

"You should never take your eye off your opponent Ikkaku Madarame or you'll die," Natsu said standing Behind Ikkaku looking bored. Ikkaku spun around and attacked Natsu head on but she blocked it with ease.

"I'm getting tired of this, I'm just going to finish this now," Natsu said jumping backwards and landing gracefully. Natsu was going to us one of her lower attacks.

" Baito Konjourufu," Natsu called as her zanpakuto's light on fire. Natsu aimed and fired a ball of her spirit energy in a fireball at Ikkaku. The crowd was amazed as a ball of fire flying towards Ikkaku. Everyone watched as the ball froze right before it could hit him, they looked closely to see the small girl standing there with her zanpakuto against the ball.

"Ah I was just having fun Izumi," Natsu said as she but her zanpakuto's on her back.

"Natsu I don't think the captain of squad 11 would like it if you hurt or killed their third seat," Izumi said as she took her zanpakuto away from the ball of ice and it shattered as soon as the blade left.

"But Izumi that's what makes it fun," Natsu said giving her sister guilty smile. Izumi just shook her head at her sister and how childish she could be at times.

"As you can see Head Captain Yamamoto both girls have revealed their zanpakuto's and you have seen the one fight," Byakuya said from where he stood as he watched to fight.

"I would like to see someone battle the other girl, who will volunteer? " Head Captain Yamamoto asked looking at all of the soul reapers around him.

"I will if no one is going to volunteer," A white hair boy wearing the soul reaper uniform and over top was the white captains haori, said after about five minutes of silence.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya," Head Captain Yamamoto nodded his head to the squad 10 leader. Izumi turned to look at the captain that was going to fight her, to find a boy not much taller than her with spiky white hair, his eyes where a turquoise color. He walked up to Izumi and stood a couple of feet away from her.

"I am Izumi Karaso, it is nice to meet you Captain Hitsugaya," Izumi said as she bowed to the young captain in front of her. Hitsugaya just nodded his head to the small girl in front of him, he was a little amazed that the girl had called him by his title. Toshiro drew his zanpakuto and took a fighting stance. Izumi did the same seconds later.

"Are you going to us your shikia captain or are we just going to fight with out them?" Izumi asked the captain in front of her.

"Yes you can us your shikia if you now your zanpakuto's name," Toshiro answered as he watched to small girl.

"Then Snow Fuyutenshu," Izumi call as snow started to fall all around.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter my computer wasn't working right and I was having trouble with my internet so after I finished this chapter I could get to the website to post it. So here's chapter 4

Izumi stood as her hair swayed in an unseen wind as snow flakes fell around her and everyone around her. Izumi took off running towards the captain but about a foot before their swords could come into contact Izumi jumped and flipped over the small captain bringing her blade onto his shoulder she was moving so fast some of the lower soul reapers couldn't even see her. The captain had blocked the attach easily, Izumi pushed off the blade and was right above the captain.

"Pillar Fuyutenshu," Izumi called as a pillar of ice shot out of the ground right where the captain stood, he jumped as the pillar now stood just feet from where he stood seconds ago. The captain turned around and blocked the attack as Izumi showed up out of no where. Toshiro flung his blade but Izumi flipped backwards so fast that the snow that twirled around her made her look beautiful her hair was the same color as the snow that twirled around her blade making the snow around the blade look pale blue just like the blade its self.

"Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru," Captain Hitsugaya called as a dragon came out of his sword as he swung it towards the small girl. She just raised her sword as the ice started to surround her but before the ice could form all the way around her, with a flick of her wrist it shattered.

"Its good to see another ice zanpakuto Captain Hitsugaya, I will tell you I haven't yet mastered it yet but I'm going to try so you'll be the first to see it other than my sister Natsu," Izumi stood and held her zanpakuto towards the ground. If the Head Captain wanted to see her at her best then he was going to see. Natsu watched from beside Renji and the crazy squad 10 lieutenant Rangiku. Natsu wasn't worried about her sister she has been working hard and can use any one of her attacks and with the small amount of spirit energy she has given off she should be fine.

"Blizzard Fuyutenshu," Izumi's zanpakuto turned into thousands of snow flakes as her spirit energy started to go through the roof as a pale bleu color started to form around Izumi as she stood there as the snow flakes swirled around her so fast that anyone watching the fight just about isn't able to see Izumi in all the snow. The snow that was falling around everyone else was falling harder and thicker there was already a couple of inch's of snow on the ground already. But if anyone paid any attention to Natsu they would have noticed that any snow that came near Natsu melted before it could even land on her and there was a circle around her where no snow met the ground around her feet. Captain Hitsugaya ran at the girl as she just stood there waiting for him to attack. As his sword came down it came in contact with a clear wall of ice that stood between Captain Hitsugaya and Izumi. Hitsugaya jumped back from the wall of ice, it shattered when Izumi flicked her wrist. As it shattered Izumi swung her zanpakuto towards Captain Hitsugaya shards of ice flue from her sword towards the captain. He dodged all of the ice shards with ease and flung his zanpakuto at Izumi ice flue from his zanpakuto towards Izumi but before it could hit her she disappeared. She was standing about the captain, she raised her left hand and aimed.

"Hado 31: Shakkaho (Red flame cannon)," She called as a red ball formed in her hands and shot at amazing speed towards the captain beneath her. He raised his zanpakuto and used it to split the ball as it hit the sword, the ball was powerful enough to leave marks on the powerful captain. Izumi just stood there with her zanpakuto in her right hand pointed towards the ground, she was breathing alit hard but was fine other than that. Natsu could easily see the pale bleu spirit energy her sister was controlling carefully so she didn't harm any of the lower ranked soul reapers.

"That's enough," Head Captain Yamamoto called. Izumi landed not far from captain Hitsugaya as he put his zanpakuto in the sheath that was over his back, she looked around and had just realized that there was a couple of inches of snow all over the Seireitei, Izumi had not realized she had let out so much spirit energy.

"It is time for the Captains to decide weather the girls can join or if they should go back, Captain Ukitake what is your decision?" the Head Captain asked turning to look at a man with long white hair that easily went to the middle of his back. He didn't look much older than 29 if not younger to Izumi.

"I see no reason why we should turn down two brilliant young girls they have shown us they can fight and they both seem to know kido. So I say that they stay," Captain Ukitake said giving both girls a smile. The Head Captain nodded his head and turned to the next Captain.

"Captain Kurotsuchi what is your decision?" Head Captain Yamamoto said looking at the Captain of squad 12. Natsu felt a shiver go down her back as she looked at the Captain of squad 12, he had a weird hat if you could even call it that, he had modified his own body, his ears and chin had weird extensions pieces and his face was paint.

"I find both girls very interesting and if they are turned down I could always us two new experiments, but other wise I see no problem with them joining the 13 Court Guard Squads," Captain Kurotsuchi said looking at both girls sending shivers up both their backs.

"Captain Zaraki?" Head Captain turned to the text captain. He was a scare looking man not like the last one but Izumi could see the bloodlust in his eye since he was wearing a eye patch and the fire for a fight.

"I don't know why the other captains would let two weak woman join the Court Guard Squads," The huge Captain said crossing his arms over his chest looking bored and wanting to be anywhere else but here.

"Captain Zaraki if I believe one of the women had taken on your third seat and had not gotten a scratch on her," Captain Ukitake said looking at the huge Captain. The spiky haired Captain just frowned deeper at the white haired Captain.

"I see no reason why both girls can't join," Captain Hitsugaya said from where he stood.

"I have no reason to say no so I don't care," A captain with glass's on said from where he stood.

"I agree I see no reason to turn down either one of these beautiful young ladies," Said a Captain with a pink kimono over top of his uniform and captains haori and was wearing a straw hat.

" I too see no reason to say no," A huge Captain said what got Natsu's attention was he was different he looked to be a fox or something, both girls gave him a friendly smile.

"I agree," Byakuya said standing beside his lieutenant.

"I think they would help the Court Guard Squads," a Captain with glass's and brown hair said as he stood next to a small girl with her hair in a bun.

"I also agree I see no reason to turn either of the girls down," The Captain of squad 4 said motherly.

"I got a agree with everyone I see no reason to say no also," Said a silver haired man. He did look much older than 21 and had a fox sly grin and had his eyes closed.

" I don't think we should let them join they will be of no us to use," The Captain of squad 2 said, she was standing beside a big guy that Natsu guessed was her lieutenant. She had two long braids going down her back and the rest of the hair was cut short.

"As Head Captain I have the last say and I think we should let them join a squad even if they could be a threat then we should keep them under watch so I say they can join," the Head Captain said looking at the two girls looking at all of the captains.

"The two of you will have to find a place to stay until we can decide which squad the two of you will be in," The head Captain said as he turned and started to walk away. Byakuya walked up to the two girls.

"You are welcome to come and stay in my squad barracks," Byakuya said as he approached the two girls.

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki," Both girls said at the same time as they bowed their heads in thanks to the captain.

"Renji will show you where both of you will be staying un till your squads are chosen," Captain Byakuya said as he turned and started to walk away. Renji approached the girls with some of the other soul reapers.

"I guess I have to show you two around," Renji said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess so," Natsu said putting her hands behind her head.

"Oh and these are some friends of mine," Renji said as the girls looked at the first person he pointed to. He had blonde hair with long bangs that went over his left eye and needed a hair cut, "This is Izuru Kira lieutenant of squad 3."

"Hello," Izuru said shyly looking away from both girls quickly before making eye.

"Hello I'm Natsu and this is my twin Izumi," Natsu said giving Izuru a friendly smile.

"Yes I have heard about you Renji had a lot to say last night,"Izuru said giving Natsu a small smile.

"I can bet he wasn't to happy about being beat by a girl," Natsu said giving Renji a smug grin.

"You didn't beat if my captain wouldn't have stopped us I would have beet you," Renji said blowing up at the subject, "Anyway you've met Rangiku this morning and beside her is Shuhei Hisagi lieutenant of squad squad 9."

Beside Rangiku was a guy not much older than Izuru he had black hair with a tattoo of the number of 69 on his left cheek and three scars one his right side.

"Hello," Both girls said to the lieutenant.

"Hello," he said back. There was a small girl standing between Izuru and Shuhei.

"Renji I think you forgot someone," Natsu said looking at the smaller girl she had her hair in a bun and Izumi remembered seeing her standing next to the one Captain with brown hair and glass's.

"Oh yeah that's Momo Hinamori lieutenant of squad 5," Renji said looking like he was bored and had better things to do.

"Hello," Momo said looking at the two girls they looked so different one was taller than her with black hair and purple eyes and the other one was shorter than her with snow white hair and smoky grey eyes. She had to ask they just looked so different, "So your twins?"

"Yes we where murdered 163 years ago, we woke up here in the Soul Society we where here at the same time and place I had woken up before Natsu and just sat and waited for her to wake up. We both remembered our names and that we where sisters but everything else came back slowly," Izumi said looking at Momo.

"That's sad to hear but if you've been in the Soul Society for so long why didn't you enter the Soul Reaper Academy?" Izuru asked looking at the small white haired girl in front of him.

"We never wanted to join and over the years our powers grew on their own and our Zanpakuto's taught us how to control them and I don't think we would be as strong as we are now if we entered the Soul Reaper Academy," Izumi answered his question.

"Who would you not be as strong as you are if you didn't join you'd think that joining would have made you stronger," Renji said looking at the girls.

"Tell me do any of you lieutenants have your bankai yet?" Natsu asked looking at all of the lieutenants.

"No do you?" Renji asked eyeing the two girls in front of him as they both shared a glance at each other and both smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"No," answered both girls at the same time with big smiles on their lips. Renji didn't buy it for a seconded and either did any of the other lieutenants.

"Why do I have a feeling your not telling us the truth?" Renji asked raising one eyebrow.

"We are telling the truth," Natsu said looking bored now.

"Well then what was with the funny grins you two had a minute ago?" Renji asked looking at Natsu.

"Lieutenant Abarai there is a lot about us you don't know about," Izumi said looking up at the tall lieutenant. Renji couldn't argue there she was right Renji didn't know anything about the two girls than what he already knew from them.

"Well you have all day too tell us about your self's," Izuru said smiling at both girls.

"Well then where should we start?" Rangiku asked looking at Renji but he wasn't the one to answer her.

"How about we start with food, since the last thing we ate was Renji's lunch yesterday," Natsu said strait out.

"I remember that you owe me a lunch," Renji said when he recalled the battle that they had the other day.

"Well I'll pay you back when I have enough money to buy my own lunch," Natsu said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah what ever," Renji said under her breath.

"So where's the closest restaurant, its impolite to keep your guest's hunger now is it lieutenant?" Natsu said grinning when she remarked Renji by his rank.

"You know you can both just call me Renji there's no need for such formality," Renji said scratching the back of his head.

"If it fine by you I would rather call you by your rank but if that is what you want the ok Renji," Izumi said bowing her head to Renji.

"Don't worry you'll get us to her, Izumi is much more formal than I am if you haven't noticed we're complete opposites," Natsu said looking at her sister and sighing.

"Yeah we noticed you two are like night and day," Momo said looking at the two girls.

"We think of ourselves more as fire and ice since that are also our zanpakuto's," Izumi said giving Momo a sweet smile.

"I get it," Rangiku yells out and starts laughing, soon everyone else can't help but to laugh with her since she was making a fool of herself.

"Where are we anyway?" Natsu asked as everyone started to get there breath back. They hadn't moved from the battle field where both girls had fought.

"We're in the squad 11 barracks," Shuhei said as they started to walk away from the training field.

"I guess that would explain why I fought with the squad 11 third seat," Natsu said blowing her hair out of her face.

"I have to say you must have guts to go up against Ikkaku no one wants to fight with anyone in the 11th squad," Izuru said looking at the girl that was walking in front of him.

"That wasn't anything I didn't even us full power and I used an even weaker attack then the one I used on Renji yesterday, oh by the way how is your arm Renji?" Natsu asked tilting her head back to see him.

"I'll be fine how about you I got your right arm pretty good?" Renji asked looking at Natsu's arm, the sleeve was ripped where Renji had cut it but he couldn't see a cut.

"I forgot about that, Izumi healed me see not even a scar," Natsu said rolling up her sleeve on her kimono to reveal a plain arm.

"How is that? I had cut you good you could barely move your arm," Renji said looking at Natsu's arm but couldn't find any evidence of there fight yesterday.

"Healing is part of Fuyutenshu's power," Izumi said as she put her left hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto and it glowed a pale blue.

"I have to say I owe my life to her, if it wasn't for her I'd be dead," Natsu said thinking about her past.

"What happened?" Rangiku asked looking at Natsu and Izumi.

"It happened shortly after we came to the Soul Society me and Izumi where living in the forest not far from where Renji found use we where only about 13 maybe 14 we didn't really know how old we where but we where going back to a little hut we had found and we were ambushed by some people, there was 4 of them. They where drunk and we knew what was coming they where going to us use I know that. I refused to allow Izumi to get hurt so I stood in front of her and would not allow them near her. But I didn't expect them to be carrying swords," I said stopping to take a breath.

"Maybe they where soul reapers?" Momo asked her eyes where big thinking about the two girls going up against 4 men.

"They weren't soul reapers because they didn't have the uniform and they where wearing worn out kimono's and they didn't know the name of the swords if they even had any," Izumi answered.

"But when they brought out there swords I knew that I was going to die but that didn't stop me I was not going to allow them to hurt Izumi, I fought with them but was badly hurt, I was cut all over and was having trouble dodging their attacks. Then I ran at one of the men and had tried to kick and punch him but he either dodged or blocked all of my attacks and I didn't even see his sword in his other hand until I hear Izumi yell my name, but it was to late he had cut my stomach and had been inches from cutting me in half. I fell to the ground suffocating and holding my stomach. I knew I was dieing but what brought me back into the world was Izumi's blood curdling scream. The men had walked up to her and one of them had picked her up by the back of her kimono, they where talking about what fun they could have with her and it disgusted me and I was not going to let them do anything to her even if it took my last breath, and then everything stopped, at first I thought I had died but then I heard a voice call my name I looked up and was looking into the eyes of a big wolf, I remember the words she told me then. "Do you wish to save your sister even at the cost of your life?" she asked but I knew she already knew the answer, I had weakly nodded my head not knowing what was going on. "Then you need to call my name," she stated then she started to fade and everything was coming back. I didn't know what she meant and I tried to call out to her but I was too weak. As everything went back to normal I could hear her in my head. And I heard on thing and that was her name. I could feel new strength flowing throw me, I picked myself up the best I could and I called her and watched in astonishment as two swords formed in my hands and once again the wolf formed beside me. I had attacked the men once again and they where as astonished as I was but I attacked quick while they where not paying attention and where leaving their defences open. I had beet the men unconscious and after I had knocked the last guy out I turned and gave Izumi a smile before everything went black, and that's the last thing I remember," Natsu said looking at all the wide eyes of everyone around her and Izumi.

"What happened after and how did Izumi get her zanpakuto then?" Izuru asked looking at Izumi.

"When Natsu passed out I just about died to, I ran to her and fell on the floor crying blood was every where and it was running out of Natsu I tried to stop the bleeding but anything I did didn't work and I started to yell for her to come back to me and that she couldn't leave me, then I heard his voice for the first time. "She is still alive," I looked up at the voice and saw a man he was wearing a white kimono and had black hair. I was still crying but when I looked back at Natsu I noticed that he was right and that she was still breathing. "I can help her but I need your help to do so," he said as he kneeled on the other side of Natsu. "How?" was all I was able to get out through the sobs. "All you need to do is call my name little princess and I can help," he said and I could hear his name as if he had been calling to me. And I did the same as Natsu and called him, a beautiful white zanpakuto with a pale blue hilt formed in my hand, I looked up at Fuyutenshu and he nodded his head and told me what to do to help Natsu and I did as he told me and watched with wide eyes as she healed right in front of me, I thanked Fuyutenshu and put the sword and put it in the sheath that was beside it. I picked up Natsu the best I could and grabbed her zanpakuto's and started to drag her to our hut. I stayed by her all night and all day until she finally woke up," Izumi said laying her hand on her zanpakuto.

"Wow so that's how you both got your zanpakuto's," Rangiku said putting her finger on her chin.

"Yep and we've just gotten stronger since," Natsu said giving a smile to the lieutenants.

"If you would like I can show you my powers?" Izumi said looking back at Renji.

"I would like to see what her powers are like," Izuru said looking at Izumi.

"Renji could I heal your wound?" Izumi ask knowing that his wound had not healed, "don't worry it wont hurt Natsu says that the area around the wound goes numb and then heals."

"Oh sure I guess," Renji said not knowing what was going to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks

Little riding hood

Fanficssuck

T.T24

For reviewing

Sorry it too so long I spent my spring brake in Italy and had hoped to post chapter 6 before I left but I couldn't finish fast enough and just haven't had any time to write.

Renji watched as Izumi walked up to him.

"I need you to show me the wound," Izumi said as Renji opened up the front of his uniform on his right side showed a slow healing wound. Izumi put her right hand on top of her zanpakuto's hilt. She then lifted her right hand and placed it an inch before Renji's skin.

"Rijekuto Fuyutenshu*," Izumi said as she ran her hand from the top of the wound to the bottom. It looked like there was snow coming out of her hand as she slowly ran it down. Renji shivered as the wound felt like she was freezing it, the skin around the wound felt numb. As everyone watched the wound started to heal as Izumi took her hand away. Renji's eyes widened along with every one else's. Izumi took a step back as Renji inspected the skin that was cut just seconds ago not even baring a scar.

"How did you do that?" Izuru asked as he stared at Izumi.

"Like I said its part of my zanpakuto's powers, I think it's a mix of some type of healing kido, and my powers, but that is a guess even Fuyutenshu doesn't fully know, or if he does he just doesn't feel like telling me," Izumi said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"So its some kind of kido or something," Shuhei said looking like he was thinking hard about what he had just seen and heard.

"I believe so yes," Izumi said nodding her head.

"So Renji how's the arm?" Natsu asked as she looked at Renji who had huge eyes as he moved his shoulder with no pain or sign of a scar.

"That's amazing and it doesn't hurt any more," Renji said looking away from his shoulder to Natsu then looking at Izumi, rubbing the back of his head which Natsu picked up on that it was something he did when he was nervous, "thank you Izumi I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it Renji, we're friends you don't owe me anything," Izumi said giving Renji a friendly smile, Renji just nodded his head not really knowing what else to say.

"So where are we going to eat? I'm still hungry," Natsu said as she started walking in the same direction that they where heading before they had all stopped. Everyone looked at each other before they all started to run after Natsu. When they took a corner there was a number of restaurants and different shops down the street.

"Lets go there," Rangiku said pointing to a building.

"Rangiku that's a bar," Izumi said when she read the title.

"So as long as they have food I don't care and anyway I could use a drink," Natsu said as she started walking towards the bar with Rangiku walking beside her. The others look at each other and then started to walk after the two woman into the bar. Rangiku and Natsu had already sat at a table by the time the rest of the group got to the table. Renji got in beside Rangiku, Izuru got in beside Izumi, and Natsu got in beside Izuru, and Shuhei got in beside Renji. Rangiku already had a bottle of sake and Izumi had a glass of water. A waiter came shortly after everyone had sat down.

"What can I get you all?" The man asked looking at Natsu and Izumi strangely before his gaze drifted from Natsu's face to her well developed chest. If looks could kill the waiter would have been six feet under or farther with the glare the guys where giving him.

"We'll have 5 bottles of sake, what do you guys want to eat?" Renji asked looking at everyone.

"I'll have a plate of rice balls," Natsu said crossing her arms over her well developed chest.

"I'll have the same," Izumi said stopping her conversation with Rangiku to take her order. Everyone else gave there orders, and the waiter hurried away after the death glares the guys where giving him. Natsu looked over at Renji, he wasn't talking much at the moment, he seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"Hey Renji what's got you thinking so hard?" Natsu asked as Renji looked over at her after she asked her question.

"I'm thinking back too our fight, right after Captain Kuchiki stopped your last attack I remember you saying that you thought he was going to let you kill and these are the words that you used new lieutenant, what I want to know is how did you know I was the new lieutenant?" Renji asked looking at Natsu.

"Easy me and Izumi are always watching the soul society we always know what going on inside these walls we pay more attention to things going on in here better than most of the soul reapers living here," Natsu said putting both of her elbows on the table and putting her chin in her hands.

"How is it possible for you two to learn things from the other side of the wall?" Izuru asked.

"Who said we always stayed out side of the wall," Natsu said flashing Izuru a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked looking at the women.

"We know a way to get into the Seireitei," Natsu said starting to get bored waiting for her food.

"But how is that possible?" Shuhei asked looking at the bored girl in front of him. Natsu just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know we had found it a long time away with the help of a friend," Natsu said rolling her eyes at the memory, and about how their old friend has been during the past 100 years that they haven't seen him.

"What friend is that?" Renji asked looking at Natsu. Curiosity written all over his face.

"I don't think you would know him he's been missing for about a 100 years now and anyway he wouldn't be to happy with me giving him away," Natsu said with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know he disappeared," Renji said rubbing the back of his neck. Natsu noticed that he seemed to do that a lot when he was embarrassed about something.

"Don't worry I know he's still alive, he's just not in this world, it would surprise me if he's in the human world somewhere being lazy," Natsu said thinking back to her blonde haired friend that use to bug her and Izumi but they still need to thank him for teaching them how to fight in the begging, with out him they wouldn't have survived to long even knowing their zanpakuto's names.

"What makes you say that?" Izuru asked looking at Natsu.

"Because his spirit energy never disappeared the same way as someone dieing it just disappeared, you get what I mean," Natsu said waving a had in the air. Everyone at the table just nodded their heads they knew the difference between someone dieing, and someone going to the world of the living. Soon after everyone got quiet the food came Natsu was happy to finally have a full stomach for once in a long time, as for the sake they ended up ordering more after everyone finished eating the only one not drinking was Izumi but she wasn't much of a drinker, and plus someone had to keep Natsu in check when she was drunk because she becomes stupid and wants picked fights with anyone to everyone.

Renji could tell that he had a couple too many bottles of sake, and he was going to feel it in the morning but it was to late to turn back, and he couldn't help that with each bottle he found his eyes travelling towards Natsu more, and more but which man wouldn't even Shuhei was checking her out so it wasn't just him, and her kimono wasn't helping things it was a little too small for her, and it wasn't covering to much, wait. Renji's head shot towards Shuhei as he was flirting with Natsu, Renji had this funny feeling in his stomach, and he thought he was going to be sick, he needs to lay off the sake or he will be sick. Renji looked over at Izuru he was being really more quiet then he normally is especially when he is drunk you can never shut him up until he passes out. Renji didn't get why he was being so quiet, and as for Rangiku she was being herself just going on as she started another bottle of sake. Renji looked out the window the sun was already setting he hadn't noticed that they had spent most of the day in the bar.

"I think its about time I take the girls to the squad barracks," Renji said looking at both girls, Izumi nodded her head and Natsu was to drunk to have heard anything that Renji had said.

"Yeah I think its time that we all head home," Shuhei said and everyone nodded their heads. Everyone got up to leave, Rangiku needed to use the table to get up and once she was up she had a hard time standing, the ones that seemed fine was Izumi, and Izuru since Izumi didn't drink anything but water, and Izuru didn't drink a whole lot which surprised Renji since Izuru loved to drink. Renji just shook his head which ended giving him a headache. Natsu was leaning on Izumi so she didn't end up on her ass she looked like she had more to drink than Rangiku.

"Are you two ready to go?" Renji tried to say but his words where a little slurred but Izumi understood what he was saying and nodded her head.

"Ok than fallow me," Renji said as he walked out side of the bar, and started walking towards squad 6. It was going to take some time with out flash stepping there.

Rijekuto Fuyutenshu means reject winter God


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter I have finals wish week so I haven't had time to write since the stupid test's are 30% of my final grade so I haven't been aloud to touch my computer for 2 weeks. I hope to have the next chapter out in half the time.**

Natsu blinked her eyes a couple of times then rolled over mumbling curses about the hang over she had and drinking so much with Rangiku as she grabbed her pillow and put it over her head. Izumi was already up and making something to eat, the smell was what woke Natsu in the first place. After a couple of minutes of cursing about ever thing in the world Natsu finally got up. As she sat up she looked around the room that she had slept in and come to think about it she didn't even remember getting here. She ran a hand though her long messy black hair. She looked down to find that she was in her old kimono that reached her knees. Natsu walked out of the small room with two beds and found Izumi sitting crossed legged at a little table drinking a cup of tea.

"Morin' Izumi," Natsu said as she rubbed her temples her head was pounding she new she shouldn't have drank so much but it had been a while since she had drank so she couldn't help herself.

"Good morning Natsu, tea?" Izumi asked as she handed Natsu a cup. She sat down and excepted the warm drink. It took her a minute or so but she noticed that Izumi wasn't wearing her old kimono.

"Hey Izumi when did you get that white kimono?" Natsu asked tilting her head looking at the long white kimono.

"There are some here for us there are a variety of kimono's and uniforms in the closet in our room," Izumi said as she got up and walked towards the little kitchen and started making something for breakfast.

"Well then I'm going to change," Natsu said as she got up and walked back into the room that she had come out of. Between the two beds was a closet. Natsu opened it to find a large variety of kimono's from gold's to bleu, pink and white and then there where just the normal soul reaper uniform.

"Holy crap," Natsu said as she flipped through outfit to outfit finding some of all lengths and uses. Some of the outfits looked expensive and things the two girls had dreamed of even owning one. Natsu took out one of the uniforms and looked it over and didn't much care for it, she walked out into the kitchen and found a pair of scissors and walked back into their room. She ripped the black sleeves of so you could only see the white sleeves and the black was ripped giving it a jagged look and she ripped the pants off so they stopped about an inch above her knees showing her long legs and to top off her uniform she had a red obi tied around her waist to finish it off.

By the time she finished fixing her uniform and cleaned up Izumi had already made some sushi for breakfast and was packing lunches.

"The Head Captain had sent us letters telling us which squad we will be in," Izumi said pointing to the table that they had their tea at to see two untouched letters sitting on the table one addressed to Izumi and the other addressed to her. Izumi walked up and grabbed her letter and Natsu approached the table and picked up her letter. Both girls opened there letters at the same time scanning over the letters.

"So what squad are you in?" Natsu asked before Izumi could.

"I'm to see squad 10 captain Hitsugaya to see if I qualify for a seat in his squad," Izumi said rereading her letter.

"Mine tells me to see Captain Kuchiki too," Natsu said folding her letter and putting it in one of the pockets in her uniform. She walked towards the door as Izumi walked towards their bed room to go change. It was a good thing that their room was in squad 6 barracks because Natsu doesn't have the best sense of direction even though she knows most of the Seireitei but she never entered squad 6 before now she had met the squad 6 captain a hundred years or so ago and now this is his grandson. It didn't take long for Natsu to find the squad 6 office, she gave a knock and announced her name, she entered when she heard a quiet come in. Opening the door Natsu walked in kneeled and slid the door closed behind her. Renji was sitting at the lieutenants desk and Byakuya was sitting at the captains desk.

"Hey Natsu," Renji said as he gave a quick wave and got back to work signing papers. Natsu just nodded her head and looked at the Captain.

"You wished to see me Captain Kuchiki," Natsu said as she looked at the squad six captain, he didn't even look up from his paper that he was signing.

"Yes I wished to congratulate you on joining squad six," He said sparing Natsu a swift glance as he grabbed another form to sign.

"Oh and thank you Captain Kuchiki for the cloths," Natsu said with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Well I couldn't let you walk around in those rags, you are free to leave now," Byakuya said not looking up from his work. Natsu didn't say anything as she stood up to leave she wasn't to happy about the Captain insulting her cloths but didn't say anything, as she was going to leave she was stopped by Renji.

"Hey Natsu do you need anyone to show you around?" Renji asked from his stack of papers.

"No I'll be ok, don't worry Renji I know my way around here pretty well," Natsu said and walked out the door leaving behind two confused men.

Izumi walked out of the room that her and Natsu shared but wouldn't for very long. Izumi was wearing just the standard uniform she didn't care how it looked like unlike Natsu but she did have on a black peace of fabric around her neck and tied into a small bow on the front. The fabric was soft and was nicely snug around her neck not cutting off her air supply. Izumi knew where she was going as she walked out of the squad six barracks and was walking along the road towards the squad ten building. Izumi studied her surroundings as she walked. It had been a while since her and Natsu had walked through the Seireitei, but it hadn't changed much since they had last been walking the streets of the Seireitei with there old friends. Thinking about those years of training with there old friends brought a frown to Izumi's face. She had heard that many of the soul reapers that her and Natsu know where to be executed, and then the day of the execution they just disappeared. But Izumi new that they had some how escaped and had fled to the world of the living, Izumi just know that that was where they where. Izumi was passing squad 8 barracks when something caught her eye.

"Its good to see you again Captain Kyoraku, its been a while," Izumi said turning her head to look at the Captain.

"Yes I think the last time I saw you and your sister was when Kisuke had tried to sneak you two into the Seireitei when Jushiro and I found you guys because Natsu and Kisuke where arguing about something," Kyoraku let out a chuckle at the memory of coming across the three while Natsu was trying to strangle the former captain while Izumi stood back and watched as her sister was trying to kill the former captain.

"Yes Natsu normally lets her anger get the best of her at times and Kisuke knew exactly how to piss her off," Izumi smiled at the memories of times Natsu had tried to kill their old friend.

"Well its good to see that you and Natsu have finally joined the 13 court guard squads, I would have thought that you two would have joined earlier," Shunsui said tipping his hat and giving Izumi one of his trade mark smiles and then a questioning look as of asking why they didn't enter earlier.

"We never had a reason on needing to enter the 13 court guard squads after our friends went missing, We wouldn't have been able to watch as our friends where killed or worse we would have never forgave ourselves if we where forced to do it ourselves," Izumi said looking at the Captain. Shunsui understood that the two girls wouldn't have entered after their closest friends where to be executed.

"If you don't mind I need to go the squad 10 captain is most likely waiting for me," Izumi said turning and bowed to the Captain.

"Yes I heard that you made it in squad ten and Natsu had made it in squad 6, its fine you are needed else where just remember to come visit some time it not often I get visits from cute girls," Shunsui said with a smirk as Izumi's face turn a light shade of red.

"I'll remember that next time I'm in the area," Izumi said as she started walking again toward the squad ten building. She a little behind the clock so to make it there faster she decided to flash step to the barracks. Pissing off her new Captain was not on her priority of things to do of the day. Izumi reached the squad 10 building in record time and knew where the office was. Izumi reached her hand out to nock on the door when it was violently open revealing Rangiku with a big goofy grin on her face.

"Hey Izumi its about time you got here," Rangiku said grabbing her arm and dragging the small girl into the office.

"Rangiku please release me," Izumi said using a bit of authority.

"Oh come on Izumi don't be such a buzz kill your acting just like Toshiro," Rangiku said with a big smile on her face.

"Rangiku," Toshiro said using his authority over her to get her to shut up but her grin grew even bigger. She did release Izumi's arm as she walked in front of the Captains desk and bowed her head.

"You wished to seem me Captain Hitsugaya?" Izumi asked standing strait in front of the Captain.

"Yes I wished to congratulate you on making it into my squad," Toshiro said as her grabbed a form and started signing.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya, now if you don't mind I'm going to be in the training ground," Izumi said as she sensed Natsu making her way over to squad 10.

"Why are you going to be there?" Rangiku asked.

"Because Natsu is coming and she seems pissed so she is going to want to spare with me oh and if you hear crashing I'm very sorry Natsu get carried away when she is mad," Izumi said as she made her way to the door and walked out closing the door behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this chapter is so small I'm moving and thought that I should post what I have done before I box up my computer.**

Izumi was waiting outside of the squad 10 barracks as Natsu walked up the road she was not to happy. Natsu walked up to Izumi grumbling as she walked, Izumi just gave her sister a friendly smile as they greeted each other and that's when Natsu exploded.

"I can't believe that I didn't even make a seat," Natsu yelled her spirit energy flickering just the slightest.

"Well what did you expect Natsu not everyone can get a seat if everyone did then there would be to many seats," Izumi said as she started walking towards the training grounds. Natsu was so busy being pissed and arguing that she did pay attention to where she was going and just fallowed Izumi.

"Yeah well I didn't train for a 100 years for nothing and if one of us doesn't have a seat then we are never going to get to the world of the living," Natsu kept going as they walked. Izumi stopped when they where in the middle of the training field.

"It all just pisses me off," Natsu said stomping her foot, she didn't notice but she had used enough force to create a small crater around it.

"Now Natsu your getting all worked up over nothing, some things just take time you now that," Izumi said from where she stood a couple of feet away. There was a couple of other people in the training grounds when the girls entered but as Natsu's spirit energy started to rise with her anger they started to stop what they where doing to watch the two girls. Izumi just shook her head at Natsu for how she was letting her anger get the better of her, that just in raged her more.

"I didn't get a seat and yet we are so strong, I don't even know why I agreed to come here," Natsu yelled at her sister. Everyone in the training ground was watching the argument.

"We both came because we want to find our friends but if you keep letting that anger of yours get the better of you we are never going to find them," Izumi said keeping her cool and calm temper. That's when Natsu jumped at Izumi, neither one drew there swords but they where throwing punches. Natsu was throwing punches all over the place not concentrating and was allowing Izumi to block every one of her attacks but she wouldn't throw one at her sister, she knew that after she destroyed some stuff that she would be happy again. Natsu was hating being in the Seireitei it reminded her of everything that she had tried to forget, all the friends that the two girl had made, and they left and she bet that they never cared for them that's why Natsu got stronger so if she found them she would kick their ass's royally. Natsu swung her leg at Izumi but she easily grabbed it and swung Natsu a little ways away. Natsu was up again and was throwing more punches and kicks at Izumi. Her blood was boiling and she was mad they had been looked down at every since they had gotten to the Soul Society. Many of squad 10 watched from a safe distance as the two girls fought the one was letting out large amounts of spirit energy while the other was barley letting out any. Natsu jumped up swinging her leg so as she came down it was to hit Izumi, but she moved at the last moment. Natsu was starting to feel better and let a small smile form on her lips.

"It's been a while since we fought hand to hand combat with out using our swords it feels like old times," Natsu said as she started walking towards Izumi.

"Yes its been a while and yet you always seem to loose," Izumi said with a smile she was teasing her sister.

"That's because you get me mad and you know I can't fight well when I'm pissed," Natsu said frowning at her sister. She could feel her body start to relax again as she swung her leg towards Izumi, she took a step back before she was hit.

"Well you wouldn't have to worry about loosing if you could control your anger sometime," Izumi said as her right hand flow towards Natsu. She stopped it easily they weren't really fighting very hard now just throwing some punches and kicks, not really trying to hurt each other anymore.

"Its not my fault some people just piss me off so much," Natsu stated as bent her left knee and swung her left leg out trying to ketch Izumi's legs when she jumped above her legs flipping backwards gracefully landing on the ground after a full back flip.

"Hey Izumi why don't we go out and get some food I'm hungry, why don't we take that fun lieutenant of yours with us?" Natsu said smiling as she stood and stretched her right arm behind her head.

"I'm sure that lieutenant Matsumoto has lots of work to do," Izumi said walking towards Natsu.

"That's why we need to save her, come on," Natsu said as she grabbed Izumi's hand and flashed stepped to the squad 10 office.

Hitsugaya had finally been able to get Rangiku to do some work after Izumi had left his office and had a hard time keeping her working. She was constantly trying to come up with some reason the go and see what was happening in the training grounds. He was about ready to strangle his lieutenant when the doors to his office slide open and Natsu walked in.

"Natsu its rude to barge in without announcing and asking to enter," Izumi said as her sister walked towards the couch where the lieutenant was sitting doing paper work.

"Hey Rangiku looks like your busy," Natsu said walking up in front of her, "I was hoping to be able to see if you wanted to come drinking with me but by the looks both your Captain and my sister are giving me I'm going to guess that their not going to let me leave with you."

Natsu was right Izumi was ready to stop them if they tried to leave. She new that Rangiku would take any excuse she could to get out of doing work.

"Don't worry I'll meet up with you later and we can have some fun," Rangiku said flashing Natsu a smile as she grabbed another form to sign.

"I guess I'm just going to have to find something to do in the mean time," Natsu said starting to think of what she could do.

"Natsu we could go visit Captain Ukitake or Captain Kyoraku I bet they would like to see us again," Izumi said remembering when she had talked to Captain Kyoraku earlier in the day.

"Your right and I bet Captain Ukitake has some sweats with him oh and Captain Kyoraku will probably have some sake too," Natsu said thinking about the two Captains.

"You two now Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku?" Rangiku asked looking up from her paper, ever Captain Hitsugaya seemed interested in the answer.

"Yeah we met them a long time ago," Natsu said with a smile.

"Its true we met even before Captain Hitsugaya was made a Captain," Izumi said looking at Rangiku as her jaw hit the floor and Natsu was holding her sides laughing at the face Rangiku was making, even the Captain looked a bit shocked but shook his head and went back to work.

"Natsu if your done I believe we should leave and leave the Captain and Lieutenant to their jobs, good day," Izumi said as she turned to leave with Natsu standing strait after catching her breath.

"See you later Rangiku," Natsu said turning around and giving Rangiku a lazy wave as she walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Two girls walked side by side heading towards the 13 division barracks to visit an old friend. They had been walking in silence for most of the walk from squad 10.

"Hey Izumi do you think Ukitake is any better then last time we saw him?" Natsu asked as she crossed her hands behind her back as she kept walking looking up at the sky. Izumi looked at her sister before she too looked up at the sky.

"I don't know," Izumi answered about a minute later.

"Well then we will just have to find out now wont we," Natsu said flashing a smile as she stared at the clouds. It didn't take the girls long before they had reached the 13th squad.

There was a knock on Jushiro's door as he looked up from his paper work that he decided to work on since he was feeling very well today.

"Come in," He answered finishing of the paper he was working on as the door slide open revealing two girls.

"Izumi, Natsu it's a pleasure to see you two," Jushiro said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to greet the two young girls.

"It's good to see you too Jushiro," Natsu said flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Captain Kyoraku told me that we should visit some time so that's what we're doing Captain Ukitake ," Izumi said smiling at the older captain as well.

"Please there's no need your such formality Izumi just call me Jushiro," Jushiro said as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out two bags of candy, "here have some."

Both girls took the bags of candy that they where offered from the captain, Natsu pulled out a lolly pop and stuck it in her mouth before putting the bag into one of her pockets, Izumi didn't take anything out and just put the bag away for later.

"So Jushiro how about we go see Shunsui?" Natsu said with a devilish smile. Natsu was a good drinking budding with the captain of the 8th squad. Jushiro just shock his head at the girl in front of him in all the years she had hardly changed at all. Know that he thought about it the last time he had seen both girls they only appeared to be about 13 or 14 but Izumi looked a bit younger.

"I bet Shunsui would be happy to see you both again," Jushiro said as he started walking towards the door when one question stopped him.

"Hey Jushiro where your funny lieutenant?" Natsu asked.

"He passed away a couple of years ago," Jushiro answered as he stepped out the door. Both girls where quiet as they followed him out.

"We're sorry to hear that Jushiro," both girls said at the same time. That made Jushiro chuckle at who two girls could be twin, look nothing alike, act nothing alike, yet do stuff like that at the same time.

"So do you have a new lieutenant then?" Izumi asked after a minute.

"No actually I have my two third seats and they share that responsibility," Jushiro chuckled again at the face Natsu made when she remembered meeting Jushiro's loud and annoying third seats.

"What about Shunsui who is his new lieutenant?" Izumi asked remembering Lisa Yadomaru the old lieutenant of squad 8 before she left the Soul Society.

"Her name is Nanao Ise," Jushiro said as they took a turn the opposite direction from squad 8.

"Jushiro where are we going?" Natsu asked as she fallowed the captain.

"Shunsui's not at his office, he's at one of his favourite spots," Jushiro said as they kept walking. It didn't take long for them to get to the outskirts of the Seireitei and up on top of a hill where one tree stood the girls spotted the unforgettable pink of Shunsui's pink kimono.

"SHUNSUI" Natsu yelled with her hands around her mouth as she yelled and then look off at great speeds to be standing beside the already drunk Captain. Shunsui look where he heard someone yell his name seeing Jushiro and Izumi walking towards him.

"It's good to see you Natsu," Shunsui said looking to his other side as Natsu sat on the ground beside the Captain and grabbed an unopened bottle of sake.

"Its been to long Shunsui," Natsu said as she took a swig of the sake, a minute later Izumi and Jushiro had joined them, Jushiro sat on Shunsui's other side and Izumi sat on Natsu's other side taking out her bag of candy and take out a piece.

"Its so peaceful here I can see why you like it here Captain Kyoraku," Izumi said as she looked out over the Seireitei.

"It is isn't it," was Shunsui's reply as he took another swig from his bottle.

"So how have you been Shunsui?" Natsu said after a couple of swig.

"I've been good there's to much work but I guess that's what I get for being a captain," Shunsui said taking another swig. He was starting to feel the buzz of the sake, but by the red in Natsu's cheeks as she finished her bottle she was too.

"But of course that's what you get for being a captain," Natsu said as she set her empty bottle down beside her.

"You've got that right," Shunsui said as he finished his bottle. At that minute Natsu turned her head to her left just as a women showed up holding a book and wearing classes.

"Captain Kyoraku I should have known I'd find you here drinking," the women said as she started to walking towards all the soul reapers not yet noticing the two girls, "Hello captain Ukitake."

"Hello Nanao," Jushiro answered.

"Why isn't it my beautiful Nanao," Shunsui said trying not the slur his words as he started another bottle. The next thing he knew his head was pounding as Nanao held her book out. Natsu started laughing so hard she thought she was going to hurt herself.

"Captain Kyoraku are you alright?" Izumi asked as she looked over at the shocked captain holding his head. At that moment it seemed Nanao had just realized that the two captains where not alone sitting to her captains right was a tall black haired female soul reaper laughing her head off as she was holding a bottle of sake in her right hand. On the far right was a smaller female soul reaper with snow white hair and smoky grey eyes. It took her a moment to realize that they where the two girls she had seen yesterday fighting to join the 13 court guard squads.

"I'm fine Izumi its nothing to worry about," Shunsui said as he turned his head towards the short girl and gave her a lopsided smile and tipped his straw hat, as she looked over at Jushiro to make sure he was.

"That's a normal thing if it weren't for Nanao, Shunsui would never get anything done," Jushiro said giving Izumi a reassuring smile, as she just nods her head and then looks at the silent Nanao.

"Hello I'm Izumi Karaso," Izumi said as she stood and walked towards Nanao and lifted her right hand.

"I'm Nanao Ise," Nanao said as she shook hands with the small girl, then looked over at the women sitting beside her captain drinking.

"I'm Natsu Karaso," Natsu said then took another swig from the bottle in her right hand. Nanao's eyes grow a bit bigger as she looked from one girl to the other.

"You mean your sisters?" Nanao asked.

"Yes and no we're twin sisters," Izumi said as she turned and started walking towards her spot beside her sister.

"Oh that's surprising," Nanao said looking again at both girls they didn't look anything alike.

"Yeah we get that a lot," Natsu said letting out a hiccup.

"Natsu I thing you've had enough," Izumi said looking at her sister.

"Oh fine," Natsu said putting down the more than half finished bottle.

"Well Shunsui, Jushiro I think it time we get going our captains are going to start looking for us soon," Natsu said as she got up and Izumi fallowed.

"Well it was good talking to you two again, oh and Natsu you'll have to stop by again and we'll have to go drinking together some time," Shunsui said as he tipped his straw hat at the two girls.

"You can bet on it Shunsui, seen you both again soon," Natsu said as she turned and started to walk away giving both captains a lazy wave and as she walked past Nanao, "I hope to see you again Nanao."

"It was good to see you both again Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku," Izumi said as she bowed to both captains and turned to fallow her sister stopping in front of Nanao, "It was good to meet you Lieutenant Ise."

Both girls walked off down the road heading towards the Seireitei side by side.

"Well it was good to see them again after all those years and they seem to have gotten stronger after all the years," Jushiro said as the girls disappeared.

"They sure haven't changed that much in all the years," Shunsui said as both Captains nodded their heads and Nanao looked at them confused as both Captains looked off where the two girls had walked off to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapters so short **

Natsu and Izumi walked side by side as they walked through the empty streets of the Seireitei slowly making their way to their squads. Natsu's face was still red from the sake as they walked past the 11th squad both girls stopped.

"Why isn't this a lucky day for me," Came from in front of both girls as the two guys from the other day walked towards the two girls.

"If you want another fight come back another day," Natsu said as she started to walk again towards the two men, when Ikkaku stepped in front of her stopping her.

"I'm not going to come back another day or are you just scared your going to get beet this time after seeing me fight yesterday," Ikkaku said being an ass. He could tell that the girl in front of him was drunk she had a hard time walking in a strait line towards him, and the red on her checks.

"I'm not scared, but if you where smart you wouldn't fight me again, I'm a much better fighter when I'm drunk," Natsu said as she got ready to draw her swords. What she said was try there where times when Natsu was a better fighter when she was drunk because it took a lot to piss her off.

"Then prove it," Ikkaku hadn't even finish his own sentence when he drew his sword and jumped at Natsu. She blocked it with her left blade and swung her right one. Ikkaku jumped away from her right blade as he swung his blade again at her. Natsu simple stepped back as Ikkaku swung his blade again and again.

Izumi had flash stepped past the two fighting soul reapers and was standing beside the other squad 11 member. He had black hair and what Izumi believes is feathers on his eye brow and a orange scarf around his neck and right hand.

"Your friend has no chance of winning," Izumi said as she watched her sister fight. Natsu had a grin on her face and by how nimble she was during the battle told Izumi that her sister was enjoying herself.

"What makes you think that?" Yumichika said looking at the small girl he had seen yesterday.

"Because when you train for over a hundred years you get very good and Natsu has her sword and fighting skills mastered and she isn't even try she is just simply enjoying herself," Izumi said looking over at the squad 11 member.

"Yes but you are also underestimating Ikkaku, he is squad 11's 3rd seat for a reason," Yumichika said looking at the girl Ikkaku was fighting and the girl beside him seemed right, the black haired girl was smiling as she swung her blade and she was so fast and nimble that she looked more like she was dancing around Ikkaku as she dodged and countered his attacks.

"I'm Izumi Karaso from squad 10 and out there fighting Ikkaku is my twin Natsu Karaso from squad 6," Izumi said as she turned her head to look over at the squad 11 member beside her.

"I'm 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa," Yumichika said as they both looked back to the fight. The two had attracted a crowd of squad 11 members as some whistled at Natsu as she fought and others just watched as the fight went on.

"I'm getting tired of this, Extend Hozukimaru," Ikkaku called as his zanpakuto changed. Natsu just stood there as Ikkaku ran at her, she stepped to the side as his spear came down to her left. Ikkaku was smiling as Natsu dodged like he expected her to. Natsu was shocked as Ikkaku's zanpakuto split into three parts and the blade part of the spear heading towards her as she acted fast. Natsu hoped that Ikkaku wouldn't risk getting him self to get her as she move so close to Ikkaku that there bodies where touching as she not only shocked him that he missed her but gave her enough of a opening to bring her right blade up to Ikkaku's neck as the left one went behind his head so if he moved the slightest he would loose his head. Ikkaku was shocked to say the least as Natsu's body was pushed up against his that he had left himself open enough for her to have one blade in front of his neck and one behind. Whistles where heard all over the group of squad 11 as they saw the two so close to gather as Natsu gave Ikkaku a devilish smile as she yelled, "I win,"

Natsu removed her swords from Ikkaku's neck as she took a step back and looked at Ikkaku as his mouth dropped open. Izumi shock her head as her sister started walking towards her smiling. Guys where walking up to her asking for a fight and some where trying to piss her off with stupid comments but Natsu was to happy to be paying attention as she walked up to her sister.

"Natsu you shouldn't have done that," Izumi said looking at her sister.

"Oh and why not I wasn't cheating its not my fault that Ikkaku's mind wasn't on the fight, and no one said I couldn't use my body to win," Natsu said as she started walking past her sister when one voice stopped her.

"Ikkaku you idiot you lost to a girl because you took your mind off the fight," Kenpachi Zaraki said as he walked towards his 3rd seat.

"And you would have done different Captain Kenpachi Zaraki?" Natsu asked as she stopped and turned to look at the huge Captain that was glaring at her and everyone stopped talking to look at the girl as she looked at the fierce Captain.

"I would have squashed you like a bug," Kenpachi said as he glared at the women who beet his 3rd seat.

"I would like to see you try but right know I need to get back to squad 6 I can imagine Captain Kuchiki is looking for me by now," and with that Natsu turned around and disappeared flash stepping to squad 6 with the worlds biggest grin on her face as she could feel the squad 11 Captains spirit energy raise a bit. Izumi just stared at the spot her sister had been only seconds ago before turning to look at the enraged Captain.

"I'm sorry for my sisters actions she doesn't think when she is drunk," Izumi said as she bowed towards the squad 11 captain, "but she was right we do need to get back to our squads our captains are bound to be looking for us."

"Good day Captain Zaraki, 5th seat Ayasegawa," Izumi said as she straightened, turned and started to walk towards squad 10 barracks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and keep them coming. **

**I thought I'd give you the translation for Natsu's and Izumi's name.**

**Natsu means summer and Izumi means spring.**

Natsu was dancing and twirling as she entered the squad 6 barracks, she was happy for once she had gotten to see some old friends and have a bit of a drink. Natsu was so busy that she didn't even see anyone in front of her as she ran right into the back of someone.

"Fuck that hurt," Natsu said as she hit the ground and looked up to apologies to whoever she had ran into only to find the Captain of Squad 3 looking down at her.

"I'm very sorry Captain Ichimaru I wasn't looking where I was going," Natsu said as she stood up and bowed in front of the silver haired Captain.

"It's alright Natsu," Gin said as he looked down at the girl bowing in front of him as she apologize, He could tell that she had a couple of drinks by the red in her cheeks. Natsu straitened after her apology, to look up at the captain. Natsu instantly got a bad feeling about the squad 3 captain, either it was the sly look on his face or just a gut feeling Natsu had. Either way Natsu didn't like being around this captain.

"I'm sorry Captain Ichimaru but I must be going before Captain Kuchiki gets mad for me not being at work," Natsu said as she went to walk past the silver haired captain.

"Now now there's no need for ya to haveta leave so soon, I know Kuchiki and he won't mind if I was ta borrow one of his subordinates," Gin said as his hand landed on Natsu's shoulder stopping her from going any further. "Anyway I have someone that'd like ta meet ya."

"I'm not to sure Captain Ichimaru I do not wish to aggravate my captain on my first day," Natsu said trying to find any reason to get away from the captain.

"Don't ya worry I'll send one of my subordinates to tell ya captain that ya'll be with me and Aizen," Gin said as he started walked towards the exit of the squad barracks, while Natsu walked beside Gin since he had yet to take his hand off her shoulder.

After a short walk Natsu finally had the guts to ask the Captain some questions.

"So Captain Ichimaru where are we going?" Natsu finally asked.

"We're gonna go and visit a friend," Gin said as they kept walking as his hand snaked from Natsu's left shoulder to her right shoulder drawing her closer to him.

"And where do you suppose that friend is?" Nastu said as she looked over at the captian since he wasn't much taller than her.

"Were headin ta squad 5," Gin said as they kept walking.

"Are you sure that squad 5 captain isn't busy I would hate to interrupt him," Natsu said still looking for a way out.

"Ya don't have ta worry your little head I know Captain Aizen will make time to see us." Gin said as he looked at the younge woman under his right arm.

"Well then do you have to keep your arm over my shoulder while we walk there Captain?" Natsu said as she pocked the captains arm that was still currently over her shoulders. At that comment Gin pulled Natsu closer to the side of his body.

"It's not every day I get ta walk around the Seireitei with a beautiful under my arm," Gin said giving Natsu a sly grin as the red in her cheeks grew brighter.

"I find that hard to believe Captain Ichimaru I imagine you could have any woman you want," Natsu said as the rounded a corner of the street.

"I most likely could," Gin said with a little laugh, "but being a captain doesn't leave a person with very much personal time."

"I imagine it doesn't I don't think I would ever like being a captain, there's too much work to it," Natsu said with a laugh. Natsu had never really been a fan of having to work she would rather train or just simply do nothing. Out of the two sisters Izumi was the one that was most likely going to get furthest. Both girls where excellent in fighting, but Natsu just didn't have the ambitions to get to high in the ranks. But even as Natsu thought about it if Rangiku was able to be a lieutenant then Natsu was bound to be able to get higher in the ranks then where she was.

"There can be a lot of work and responsibility but there are times where being a captain can have its advantages," Gin said thinking of some of the advantages that he, Aizen and Tosen had used in the years.

"I imagine there are," Natsu said giving a little laugh she thought Gin was talking about knowing things in the Seireitei, she had no idea what Gin was really up to.

"Talkin about ranks did Kuchiki give ya a rank yet?" Gin asked as they took another corner. They were drawing close to the squad 5 barracks.

"Sadly Captain Kuchiki didn't give me a rank I'm currently an unseated officer," Natsu said as she could see the squad 5 barracks come into view.

"Well that's not far now is it, I saw ya fight with the squad 11 third seat and I know Kuchiki say too, now if you would have been put into my squad I would have made ya a seated officer right away," Gin said as he looked at the young girl. Gin was certain that Aizen would find at least on the girl if not both useful in their plan.

"That is very generous Captain Ichimaru but I think I'm happy in squad 6," Natsu said she didn't fully trust the silver haired fox walking beside her. Natsu looked away from Gin as they stopped in front of the squad 5 barracks. Sōsuke Aizen was waiting by the squad 5 barracks as he greeted Gin and Natsu.

"Aw Gin it's good to see you made it here on time, and I see you brought a friend with you," Aizen said as he inspected the girl under Gins arm.

"Hello it's good to meet you captain Aizen," Natsu said as she bowed to the squad 5 captian.

"I'd like you ta meet my new friend Natsu Karaso from squad she was the girl who took on the squad 11 third seat," Gin said as he swung his right arm over Natsu once again after she had bowed to the captain.

"Aw yes I remember you from yesterday and there was you and your sister I believe," Aizen said all the while he was inspecting the girl.

"Yes that's correct captain Aizen," Natsu said nodding her head.

"Well since we've been introduced how about we go to my office and have some tea," Aizen said as he turned around and started walking through the corridors as Natsu and Gin fallowed behind. Natsu had a feeling like she couldn't trust either of the two captains and as they entered Aizen's office the feeling Natsu had flew through the roof she felt trapped.

"Please sit," Aizen said as they entered the room. There were two desks one belonging to the lieutenant and the other to Aizen. On the right side of the room was a small round table with four seats. Aizens room was very traditional compared to some of the other offices like squad 10's where there was a couch. Natsu and Gin went and each took their seats as Aizen left the room quickly to order on of his subordinate to get them tea and another to inform Natsu's captain that she was with them.

"Ya know Natsu you and your sister are quit the talk around the Seireitei , people are call ya both the next prodigies ya know," Gin said as Aizen entered the room again after a couple minutes.

"I didn't know, I guess I can see that we are the first to be accepted into the Seireitei without even going through the Soul Reaper Academy," Natsu said as she thought about it. Aizen sat down across from Natsu with Gin to his left.

"Yes there's a lot of talk about you taking on the 11th squad 3rd seat and living to talk about it," Aizen said as there was a knock at the door, Aizen didn't even look over as he called, "come in."

In walked a girl she seemed slightly timid as she carried a tray of hot tea over to the table.

"Thank you," Aizen said as he gave the timid girl a reassuring smile.

"Your very welcome captain Aizen," The girl said as she bowed to her captain and left the room.

"I know the squads supposed to be known for their fighting but boy I didn't think it was quit that big of a deal," Natsu said as she reached for a cup of tea.

"Well it seems that your battle with squad 11's 3rd seat is quite popular around right now. But I will agree I don't overly get what has people so intrigued," Aizen said as he too took a warm cup of tea. And Gin took the last cup.

"Ya know how some people can be Aizen, They get so excited about nothin," Gin said before he took a sip of tea from his cup.

"That does seem to be the case here," Aizen said after taking a sip of his tea.

"So Natsu how are ya enjoying the Seireitei so far?" Gin asked as he noticed that Natsu had gone silent.

"I'm enjoying quit well thank you for asking Captain Ichimaru," Natsu said right before she took a nice long sip of her warm tea.

"That's good ta hear and ya know ya don't need ta be so formal please call me Gin," Gin said as he walked Natsu just give him a short nod before taking another sip of tea.

"Captain Aizen this is very good tea," Natsu said after she finished taking a sip.

"Thank you it is one of my favourite teas I get it from the world of the living," Aizen said as he too took another sip of tea. Natsu took one more good sip before setting her cup on the table over half finished.

"I'm sorry to have to leave so soon captain Aizen but I really must be going my captain is not going to be happy if I haven't done a thing all day," Natsu said as she started to stand up.

"Its fine I would not like to get you in trouble with your captain, I hope to see you again please feel free to stop by and have some tea," Aizen said as he watched Natsu stand up.

"I will and thank you again captain Aizen I hope to see you both again seen good day captain Aizen, Gin," Natsu said as she bowed to both captains and headed for the door.

A couple of minutes had passed since Natsu left before either captain spoke.

"So do ya think she could be of any use Captain Aizen?" Gin asked as he finished his cup of tea.

"I think both girls could be very useful but if we're not careful they could cause us some problems," Aizen said as he too finished his cup of tea and set the empty cup on the table.


	12. Chapter 12

I dont own Bleach just my own characters and their swords.

Izumi couldn't believe what her sister had done during her fight with Ikkiku, as she walked the streets of the Seireitei. But that's Natsu for you she was known to be unpredictable and reckless at times, it doesn't help that Natsu has a body that would make any man stop and stair and of coarse she isn't scared to use it to her advantage when fighting a male opponent. Izumi felt sorry for any guy that had to fight Natsu. Izumi stopped walking for a second as she looked up at the bright blue sky and the odd cloud that drifted by. The Seireitei has always seemed so peaceful but Izumi had a gut feeling that there was something going on under the Seireitei. Ever since that fateful night, the nightmares still haunted Izumi in her sleep and she knows the same went for Natsu. Izumi shook her head to get rid of the memories that tried to resurface in her mind. She continued walking to squad 10 barracks, she was not far as she could see the squad barracks enter her sight. As Izumi entered the squad barracks she could see people fighting and practising in the training area. Izumi headed towards the captains office to see if there was anything he wished for her to do, and she wanted to see where her room was located. It did not take Izumi long to get to the captains office, she stopped in front of the door she gave a quit knock as she waited for a response. A quit "come in" was a quick response to the knock. Izumi slid the door open and entered the room kneeling and sliding the door closed behind her.

"What is it Karaso?" Captain Toshiro asked looking up quickly as he grabbed another sheet of paper too sign.

"I wanted to ask where my room is located? And also if you or lieutenant Matsumoto needed any thing done?" Izumi asked looking up at her Captain.

" Your room is located down the hall 4 doors to your left, and yes I would like you to send this stack of signed papers to squad 12." Toshiro answered as he indicated to the huge stack of papers to his left.

"Thank you Captain," Izumi said as she stood up and walked over to the done stack on her captains desk. Izumi grabbed the huge and heavy stack of papers. Izumi nodded to her captain as she lifted up the stack of papers and turned to leave.

"See you later Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto," Izumi called as she opened the door with her foot and closed it behind her as she called her farewells for now. As she turned and started exiting the barracks in pursuit of the squad 12 barracks. Izumi took her time heading to squad 12 and had spent a large amount of time staring up at the sky as memories flashed threw her mind, in a hour or so it would start to get dark, Izumi stopped out side of squad 12 barracks, just the thought of the squad 12 barracks brought back memories some pleasant and some not so much and to be honest with herself the thought of going back there just about made Izumi's knees shake but she pushed that all into the back of her head as she forced her self to take that first step and enter the squad 12 barracks and to continue walking until she can empty her hands of all the paper. The squad barracks seemed to deserted as Izumi walked threw empty halls the squad had seemed to change so much in the 100 or so years it had been since she last walked these halls. As Izumi can around a random corner she spotted someone and as she made the corner they turned around to face her and once again Izumi noticed a familiar face he had aged since she last saw him, his appearance had changed put underneath Izumi still saw the young boy, his hair was still that dark brownish almost black colour, his hair line had widened and was jagged, but main difference was that he had three small horns on his forehead.

"Hello third seat Akon," Izumi said as she bowed to the best of her abilities with her hands full of papers to the squad 12 third seat.

"Oh Hello," Akon replied as he watched the girl in front of him, he pondered for a minute he recognized the girl but he couldn't seem to remember where he had seem her from. It took him a second before he recognized that her hands where full of papers.

"Are those for the Captain?" Akon asked as Izumi straightened up and squared her shoulders.

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya had asked me to deliver them to Captain Kurotsuchi," Izumi said as she motioned to the papers in her hands with her head.

"I can take those for you Captain Kurotsuchi is busy so I'll take them to his office and inform him about them," Akon said as he reached out his hands to take the papers from Izumi, she grateful handed over the heavy stake of papers.

"Thank you third seat Akon, have a good day," Izumi said as she bowed again and turned and made for the the corner she had come from and the minute she made it around the corner she flashed stepped out of squad 12 barracks as fast as she could being in there made her body shake and filled her mind with painful memories.

Akon stood with the hand full of papers that he had received form a girl who looked very familiar, he stood still for a couple minutes still trying to place where he had seen the young women before but he just could not place where he had seen her from. With a shrug Akon turned and carried the stack of papers that he had received toward the captains office.

As Izumi exited the barracks she was shocked to find that it was just about dark out, Izumi must have been walking threw the barracks for about an hour or more in order for it to be so dark out already. Izumi started heading back to her barracks the night was nice it wasn't to cool but not to hot it was the perfect late spring night. It could have been a little cooler for Izumi's liking but non the less it was still a perfect night. The streets where faintly light by the moon, even with it dark Izumi could tell where everything was and had no need for the light of the moon bit it did give the Seireitei a beautiful glow to it. The night made the Seireitei so calm and quite, it was so peaceful. Izumi wasn't far from her barracks when all of the sudden Izumi stopped. And from around one of the corner came a group of men all holding a bottle of saki and leaning on each other. They where all wasted and as they approached Izumi could smell the foul smell of liquor drifting off the men. They where a couple of feet away before the first of the group of 5 took notice of the girl.

"look who we have here," said the one took notice of Izumi first stated her was medium height a moustache left the group and approached Izumi to get a better look at her. And grabbed all of the men attention as they too approached Izumi.

"Look what we found its one of the girls that Head Captain let enter the 13 Court Guard Squads," One stated as he inspected the girl in front of him.

"To bad its not the one that beet up Third Seat Ikkaku, but i think we should show this girlie why she doesn't deserve to be in the Seireitei," Another man said as he suddenly swung his right fist at Izumi. She said nothing as she dodged the flimsy punch and side stepped away as the man staggered forwards in an attempt at a punch. That seemed to have set off the other four men and they all suddenly jumped at the seemingly defenceless girl.

Izumi swirled and twirled as she avoided the flailing men that staggered forwards in attempts to punch and grab at the girl. Five against one was in no way far but Izumi was certain that she would have no real problems with the men in their current drunken state.

"Stop moving you damn wench," One man yelled as he threw a punch at Izumi. She did as he told her and she stood still as the man came at her. Right before his fist could come in to contact with Izumi she caught his fist with ease and held a good grip on it as he tried to pull away.

"It is not nice to pick on a girl who is smaller than you," Izumi said as she started to slowly twist the fist that was in her grasp.

"Why you bitch," The man yelled as he swung his other fist at Izumi. But was to slow and Izumi used his weight and momentum against him and as she swung around and pulled on the guys fist that was in her hands and flipped the man over her shoulders as he crashed into the ground unconscious. Well one down four to go. Izumi was tired of dealing with the drunken idiots and as the men came at her she aimed with her hands and feet for pressure points on the body and forced the men to the ground some unconscious and others would get back up. But after a couple of minutes Izumi had all the men on the ground. Izumi stood with men laying on the ground all around her, she turned almost all the way around and started to walk away from the mess of men, back towards the barracks.

"Where you enjoying the show," Izumi said as she approached another darken corner and stopped, "Captain Hitsugaya."

Toshiro walked out from the shadows as Izumi stopped a couple steps away from him.

"I was in the area and heard some noise and decided to check out what was going on, when I saw you I figured you could handle yourself. It seems I was right," Toshiro said as both him and Izumi turned to look at the men sprawled out on the ground in the middle of the street.

"Yes they where no problem in their current state," Izumi said as she started to continue walking to the Squad barracks. Toshiro followed suit and fell into step with Izumi.

"I do not think i needed an escort back to the squad barracks," Izumi said as she took a quick glance at her captain as they fell into step.

"I do not think you need one but I am heading to the barracks as well and plus if Matsumoto know about what happened and heard that I did not insist in walking you back she would go crazy," Toshiro said as he too took a quick glance at Izumi as they continued walking to the squad 10 barracks.

"Yes lieutenant Matsumoto can be quit the hand full I imagine," Izumi said thinking of the busty woman who reminds Izumi so much of her dear sister.

"You have no idea," Toshiro said to himself as he looked up as they approached their squad barracks.

"Well thank you for the escort back to the squad barracks Captain Hitsugaya," Izumi said as she stopped outside the barrack and faced the Captain bowing as she bid her thanks.

"It was no problem," Toshiro said as he watched Izumi bow to him and he started walking into the barracks."You have no idea," Toshiro said to himself as he looked up as they approached their squad barracks.

"Well thank you for the escort back to the squad barracks Captain Hitsugaya," Izumi said as she stopped outside the barrack and faced the Captain bowing as she bid her thanks.

"It was no problem," Toshiro said as he watched Izumi bow to him and he started walking into the barracks only to stop and turn back to Izumi when she had straightened up but had not made a move to fallow him into the barracks, "are you coming?"

Izumi looked from from the captain and up into the night sky, "Yes I was just looking at the night sky, It is so beautiful, but its always better in the winter."

Toshiro too looked up at the sky for a quick glance and had to agree with his subordinate, "Yes it is a very nice night."

"Well i guess it is time for me to retire to my room for the night, good night Captain Hitsugaya," Izumi say giving yet another small bow and leaving the small Captain standing on the front door step of the barracks. Looking up at the night sky once more before making his way to his office slightly dreading the scene that he anticipated he would find his lieutenant in.

Izumi stopped for a second outside of the Captains office as she sensed her lieutenants spirit energy inside and could hear the slight snoring noise coming from the room. Izumi shook her head before continuing on to her room which was down the hall. The room was similar to the room that she had stayed in when she was staying at the squad 6 barracks with her sister. There was a small kitchenette area with a small table and spots for 4 people and then a door that lead to a small room that held a closet and a small futon. Izumi made her way to the closet and grabbed one of the light blue sleeping kimono's that Captain Kuchiki was nice enough to supply for her. After changing Izumi headed to her futon that had just the plain white sheets on it and crawled into bed and allowed for the exhaustion to lead her to sleep.

Ok This chapter took me forever and irritated the world out of me lol I had some troubles with the scene with Izumi and Toshiro. I had to rewrite that section so many time -_-. Well hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it is taken me forever to get done I've been a college student and it has left me with no sleeping time, or time for anything. I have not given up on any of my stories and I am getting this chapter as short as it is posted just to show I'm not giving up on my stories. Thanks for all the great reviews also sorry for any really bad spelling mistakes I'm not using my computer so I'm actually stuck using a simple wordpad so once I get back to my computer I will be fixing this chapter up.**

Two weeks flew by very fast and both sisters had settled into their squads nicely, Izumi was often found in her squad barracks doing chores, running after a drunk lieutenant, and often delivering paper for her captain. Natsu on the other hand was found doing most often one of two things, either sleeping in one of the many sakura trees in the squad 6 barracks, or she was found fighting with a squad member or a squad 11 member when ever she left the barracks.

Izumi was current on her way to her captains office it was getting later in the day and she had finished cleaning even though she had not been ask Izumi got bored with not much else to do around the barracks other than clean, or practive. She woundered if her captain had any work he needed delivered, or if he needed someone to help keep Lieutenant Matsumoto at her desking actually doing her work, and to keep her from drinking sake that she kept hidden all over the barrack, in the captains office, and even in hidden pockets in her shihokusho. Izumi nelt on one knee, knocked on the rice paper wall, and pronouced her name.

Toshiro looked up from his paper work for the first time in what was hours and muffled a low 'Come in'. The door slide open, and Izumi stepped in closing the door behind her. The lieutenants desk was empty, and will supper time aproaching it was no surprize that the lieutenant was most likely off somewhere drinking.

"Yes what do you need?" Toshiro asked, getting back to his paper work. It was bad enough that he had his work to do but his lieutenant had up, and disappeared.

"I was woundering if there was any work you needed me to do?" Izumi asked looking over at the captain and the huge stake of paper work that was still on his desk.

"No your no longer needed for the day." toshiro said taking another paper from the huge stack to his left.

"Thank you Captain, then I shall take my leave," Izumi said bowing before she turned for the door, and left the captains office. She had not gone far before Izumi stopped and looked around the corner to her right.

"It's not smart being so close to the captains office, if he finds you he will make you do your work," Izumi said as she looked over at Rangiku. Turning was probably not a good idea and ended with her getting a face full of cleverage as Rangiku hugged Izumi and going on about how she was so kind worried about Rangiku getting caught. Finally after getting Rangiku to let go of her Izumi asked what she wanted.

"So why where you waiting for me?" Izumi asked looking up at Rangiku.

"Oh I was woundering if you and Natsu wanted to join me and some friends for a couple drinks and supper tonight," Izumi stopped, and thought about it for a second. She really had not seen much of her sister since they entered the Seireitei, and it could not hurt to go out for supper for once, now that both girls had some money they could afford to go out and eat.

"Well Natsu would love that," Izumi did not even get the chance to finish her sentince before Rangiku was hugging her again. With that done Rangiku let go of Izumi and said her good bye before getting the hell out of there. The last thing Rangiku wanted was to be caught by her captain, it was bad enough that she had been standing around the corner of the office for over an hour waiting for Izumi to go see the Captain. Izumi turned around as Rangiku dissapeared, and started heading towards the exit of the squard barracks. Izumi looked up as she exited the squad barracks, it was a nice day even with there only being a couple good hours before the sun would set and and this day would come to an end. Leaving her squad barracks Izumi headed for squad 6 she imagined that Rangiku would leave it to her to inform her sister about the group outing that they where welcome to join. The day was nice and with it aproaching dusk the spring day had started to cool off a bit. The short time the two girls had been in the Seireitei they had grown very accustom to the routine, but then again it had been a relitivly slow work time with pretty much no hollow attacks in the Soul Society. The only interesting things going around the Seireitei where rumors but Izumi took no notice of them when people talked it was most comonly lies. A lot of rumors also tent to fan around rualty. Izumi sighed mid step 'there always such a fan fair around royalty,' Izumi thought to herself while continueing on her way.

'_Izumi if you start talking like that you could get yourself in trouble' _the male voice in her head said.

'Yes Fuyutenshu I know but that doesn't make it any less annoying to hear,' the only reply Izumi reseaved was a sign. Fuyutenshu knew that Izumi did not see anything special about royalty, and more, or less found everyones love for them to be rather annoying, and just a waiste of time. It did not take long for Izumi to get to the squad 6 barracks , the sight seeing helped pass the time. Izumi walked threw the front gates and entered the squad 6 barracks, to be hounest it was a very pretty sight seeing all of the sakura trees in bloom. Izumi had not traveled down the path very far before stopping. Jumping from one of the low branches of a sakura tree Natsu landed on the path infront of Izumi.

"Hey Izumi what brings you here to squad 6?" Natsu asked as she stook up after her landing.

"I came to ask if you where free tonight, Rangiku has invited us for a group outing with some friends," Izumi said as she approached her sister.

Natus looked up in thought and brought her right hand index fingure up to her mouth and brought her left and to touch her right elbow in thought.

"That sounds like a blast, do you know who is all going to be there?" Natsu asked as she started heading towards the exit of squad 6 barracks.

"Natsu where are you going? don't you think you should ask your captain if your done for the day," Izumi turned as Natsu walked past her planning to leave.

"I'm sure Captain Kuchiku doesn't need me if he did he would have sent someone to wake me up," Natsu said shrugging her shoulders, and started to take another step towards the exit of her squad barracks.

"Not so fast Natsu you need to at least inform your Captain that you are done for the day," Izumi said as she had grabbed the back of Natsu shihokusho and started to drag her towards the squad 6 Captain's office. Natsu simply let her feet be dragged behind her, as the smaller sister dragged the bigger one behind her as if she was nother. Natsu didn't bother fighting with her sister when she knew there was no way she would win. With a sigh Natsu just let her body go limp and allowed for Izumi to continue dragging her. It did not take long for the one girl to drag the other one down the halls and get to the squad 6 Captain's office. Izumi dropped Natus when they reached their desination and Izumi got down on one knee and knocked on the door, then continued to announce their names.

Renji looked up from his paper work at the sound of someone knocking, while Byakuya continued to work as he answered with a simple come in. To both the men's amusement the rice doors slide open and in walked Izumi Karaso from squad 10 and being dragged from her left hand was Natsu. It was all Renji could do to keep himself from laughing outloud at the sight before him.

"Good day Captain Kuchiki, I have come to inform you that Natsu was going to call the day to an end early today," Izumi said as she bowed to the Captain of squad 6.

"Very well if thats all then you may take your leave," Byakuya said as he waved his right hand with his brush in it while grabbing another form to sign with is left.

"Thank you Captain have a good day, oh and Renji I hope we get to see you tonight for supper," Izumi said as she bowed and turned to leave dragging Natsu behind her.

"See ya later later Renji, Captain Kuchiku," Natsu called as Izumi continued to drag her out of the door, she gave a salute and a laugh as the door was closed behind the two girls.

"So Natsu what are we planning to do? since we have a bit of time before supper," Natsu asked as she continued to be dragged.

"We're heading to the squad 10's womans bath house," Izumi answered as they contunued down the halls.


End file.
